creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
/Archive 1/__NEWSECTIONLINK____NOWYSIWYG__ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. __TOC__ CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL I'm guessing that my pasta either didn't meet up with your standards, or it was too cliche'. Either way I fixed mine and I would like to publish it. I'm sorry if this was the issue but I believe that I corrected it. Can you please allow me to post my improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 10:13 November 11, 2013 : Post a copy of the improved pasta offsite for us to review first. I recommend using Pastebin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, where exactly offsite do I post the improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 11:15, November 11 2013 : Ah, nevermind, here it is. http://pastebin.com/nMxu4wi0 Blake2 (talk) 07:38, November 12, 2013 The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Evil Homer) I thought that this story was pretty uniqe, I don't understand why it was deleted. Was it the title, was it because I metioned EA or the game itself? I'd love to have the story back up and if there's anything that I could change on it then I'd be more than happy to. Lordus (talk) 08:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Only Dreams Now Hey, my first story, Only Dreams Now, got deleted. I believed it to have been rather good quality and it was a completely original story. If it cant be restored, I would atleast ask that I recieve another copy of it and possibly some feedback. --FlutterShyGuy (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)FlutterShyGuy The Damnation of Isaac I don't know why my pasta was deleted, I felt that I put in effort into making it. I didn't use cliches or anything like that. Everything in it was something that could have happened in the game. I don't know, just please reconsider the deletion? I understand you're doing a cleansing of the video game section, but they aren't that many BoI creepy pasta anyway, there hasn't been a bar set for them. Give mine, or at least some of the others a chance as well. I understand that quality is an important feature to the site, but if you don't have a few of each, no one will aspire to say "I can do better than that." and many people wouldn't try. I'm off the soapbox now, but I'd like to hear feedback. Superlife95 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Super Fallout 3 Numbers Station Although I didn't actually write this pasta, I found out it was deleted and decided to try for an appeal. Fallout 3 Numbers Station was a videogame creepypasta involving the idea that after meeting certain conditions, one could hear a strange station come up on the Pipboy's radio that only played back numeric codes. It was a decent pasta; it wasn't gory, but the information that developed about the station made the reader feel unsettled and creeped out. It's not mine, but I feel that it was a good pasta that should have stayed despite the blanket ban on videogame pasta. Please consider Fallout 3: Numbers Station for appeal. Thank you.No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) The picture in the wall Hi, i wrote "The picture in the wall", i'm not saying it's good, but i would like to know why it has been deleted, two users had edited my post, and i couldn't seen what they had changed, and i'm brazilian and i have dificulties to translate it to english. Well, please answer it. LOLSKELETONS have deleted my pasta. My creepypasta of binding of isaac has been deleted multiple times :( : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jessica the Hood Hey I wanted to know if you get put my story back up, I made this story especially for halloween day and put a good amount of effort into it. If their are similarities between my story I do apologize because that was not my intention, as far as I knew when writing it I thought I was submitting an original story. If the reason that it was deleted was because it didn't get put in the article listing for J then I must apologize once again, I don't know if the site layout is new or if I'm just ignornant but I looked all over the site and wasn't able to find the article listing for alphabetical order. I was only able to find the article listing for user names so I thought that might be enough. Please get back to me on this when you can and thank you for your time. User:Darkwolf6666 A Hetalia creepy-pasta I just want to know why you deleted it.